User talk:Duel44
This is My talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Help category for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dear sir, please stop making this page. If info need be added go to the page Batman: The Animated Series and add info there. theres a section on the page to talk about the retooling of the show. (Retooled as "The New Batman Adventures") Thanks, Devilmanozzy 21:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy First hey mate, second categorise The Batman episodes, thirdly don't start pages that you're not gonna make properly, fourthly look at the other pages to see how the articles should look. Doomlurker 23:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry "don't start pages that you're not gonna make properly" wasn't aimed at you, there is another user that i meant to send that to. Doomlurker 23:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me For the Batman episodes could you please work properly on them, the category is not just "The batman episodes" you have to type, "The Batman episodes|???" to make it work, the Question marks are numbers E.G. JTV The category is "The Batman episodes|208, because it is the second season and the eighth episode.--Ventress112 18:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The category for acid flower is weapons. Doomlurker 22:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It must have been the other IP i blocked, you should be fine if you log in but i already blocked grevious112 but if he uses multiple computers i dunno what i can do to stop him. Doomlurker 16:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OOh, I saw your message, do you know someone named denis, I know him and his username. and, if you wish to speak to him, go onto his talk, he'll hear you trust me.----Ventress112 talk to him 17:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) If it appears that you are blocked again just change computer. Doomlurker 01:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, Duel, but if you want to change the Ep-nav of The batman, please change it properly (Change the List of The Batman Episodes as well), because I get to the episodes using that link, and I use that for my Ep-nav references, so please rearrange that if you wish to do rearanging.----Ventress112 911 / 20:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, for your The Batman articles, I have noticed a problem, the links were not made, please create the links properly even if they are redlinks, the articles will be made eventually, the only guys you do not link to are the underlings (Thugs), I have improved your current articles but could you please try to do better in the future.----Ventress112 talk / 21:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I am very sorry that you found the order of my edits unsatisfactory, but as I mentioned above, I use the List of The Batman Episodes page as my reference guide. Thank you for your comment, I will try to improve in the future.----Ventress112 talk / 21:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I will use that for good in the future----Ventress112 talk / 22:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You know how ventress said she stuck to the order of the list well she put it in that order... Doomlurker 22:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I was just telling you that when she says "I use the List of The Batman Episodes page as my reference guide." She is the one that changed the order. Thank you for sorting it out and putting it in the right order. Doomlurker 22:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Question Duel, first of all congrats on getting on the top users list! Second, do you think we should change the overview of The Batman episodes, I've been wondering whether or not to do it and I nooticed that you like that series so I contacted you. Do you think we should *Put links in the overview to the different characters so that you have quick links to all the people in the episode? *Do the whole story in the overview section (Not just a little bit) so that everybody can "watch" it? *Finish the overview with a question to add suspense? *None of the above for the sake of laziness? If you have any ideas for me please contact me, please tell me which of the above you want or if you have another idea, what is it.----Ventress112 tell me what you think / 16:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I will gladly do it all if you think they are good ideas but you have better things to do.----Ventress112 talk / 16:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for noticing that, I am working on putting it right as they are not exact same things, by the way, I feel that you don't like me is that so, if so please tell me why and I apologise for whatever I did----Ventress112 talk / 18:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying that, but, In the Batman episode The Laughing Bat The Joker uses Joker Venom to make Batman a Joker and in the other episodes, he uses Joker Gas to kill people. Though for the sake of not becoming your enemy, you can change it (If you want) and I will not change it back.----Ventress112 sorry / 18:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Sir, I have had a request from a user that you remove the "pages I created on this wiki" section of your user page as it appears to them that you claim to own the pages. thanks Doomlurker 21:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Harley and Ivy Sorry about that! shows how much attention i was paying when uploading. My Bad! I have sorted it, thanks for pointing it out. Doomlurker 22:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) When making episodes leave the image at the top of the page and i will add it later. Doomlurker 00:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) At the moment add the info onto the character pages under Batman Adventures in the In Other Media section. Where they are exclusive to the comic create a new article and as for teams that is an area that needs major work on this site as there is very little information about most of the teams. Doomlurker 21:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yes make The False Face Society and False Facers. Doomlurker 22:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Staff Member Hi Duel44 I'm Rod12 I'm a Batman Wiki Staff Member and I wanted to let you know that recently me and Doomlurker have been considering adding new staff members to the Batman Wiki site and the Wonder Woman site which I'm also a Staff Member of and I wanted to tell you that we decided to add you to the staff page page on both sites because we think you deserve it and you've done such a great amount of good work on the Batman site and the Wonder Woman site we thought you deserve a nice promotion. Good luck and if you have any question on what your responsibilities might be or just want to talk about Batman or anything DC Comic Book relate or Comic Books in general just send me a message on my talk page. Well talk to you later and congraduations. Oh and if your wondering when you will become a staff member well as of today you are officially a staff member I just added you to the staff page a minute ago. From Rod12 IRC Please look at Forum:IRC channel?. GroceryBag 00:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Is there a vandal on here? If they aren't vandalising there is no reason to block them. Doomlurker 21:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) No we do not what article are you talking about? Doomlurker 22:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It is to do with wikia not something that i have done. They should return at some point it is probably just routine maintenance. Doomlurker 22:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Considering that the tabs are down on pretty much all the wikis i can hardly do anything about it. If there is a problem its with the wiki server so stop telling me there is nothing i can do. Doomlurker 19:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Doomlurker 17:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Killer Moth Hi, Duel. Sorry we've been in a revert war over the Killer Moth page. This is my position: Cry for Justice takes place after Face the Face. As such, it's misleading to put that info before Face the Face, regardless of who the Killer Moth is. You're right that he's wearing Walker's costume. But we don't know that it's Walker and since no one is surprised that he is A. Alive and B. Not mutated, it seems likely that it's either the new guy in the classic costume or yet another new Killer Moth. With the lack of info, maybe the best compromise is to put the section after Face the Face but say that the identity of this Killer Moth is unknown? Rajah1 20:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Got your message. I still stand by what I said-- chronologically, Cry for Justice takes place after Face the Face. So it seems odd (and confusing) to have that info before the second Killer Moth's appearance. Someone reading the article would get the wrong idea about the sequence of events. But if you still disagree with moving it, yes, saying that the Justice Killer Moth is in the classic costume but at this time is unknown is the best way to go. Rajah1 08:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Batsuit Pictures. Hi Duel. This is probably a given but are the artwork of the Bat costume accessories from the The Essential Batman Encyclopedia? There is no source identifying it and you may want to add that for copyright purposes. Nice scanning work and thanks! Maphisto86 04:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Cheers for the heads up, problem solved. Doomlurker 22:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Good work as always. Its a shame there doesn't seem to be a picture online of him from the comic but good article anyway. Doomlurker 16:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I usually delete those articles, thanks for pointing them out to me, I must have missed them! Doomlurker 23:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Images What good reason do you have for making the page look bad because of unfitting pictures? -- Batman Rider 04:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Arkham Images No, I have a big monitor. It just looks bigger than it should. It's fine as I made it. That's the size of most thumbnails on wikis. -- Batman Rider 04:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Images You know, screw it. I give up, but almost all the other pictures on this wiki are smaller... -- Batman Rider 04:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Thanks again. Its getting rather annoying all these dud articles being made. There are a lot based around Batman: The Animated Series that need major work (templates, categories even) its just extremely tedious redoing everything. -Doomlurker 21:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Thank you for taking the time to edit over at the SuperFriends wiki. I wasn't trying to be confusing, I was trying to clarify things for you. There is an editor over at the SF wiki who as incorporated a few Filmation and Ruby-Spears series into the SF universe (Earth 1a). Basing his reason on animation style, etc. That's cool and all. I just wanted you to understand that. So, not everything from Earth-One is relevant. Most of the continuity relating to Earth-One comes from the SF comic books. Nelson did his best to try and tie it in, but many fans decided that it would not work just that way so we followed suit. Any way I've rambled enough. Your work precedes you and you are welcome any time over at our small wiki. --Superman Fan 22:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Understood Have you checked out the batmobile page over at the SF wiki. Some of what you are asking about has been started over there. Feel free to re-arrange or create a new page when you can. Thanks again! --Superman Fan 22:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Why did you remove the Batman 3 news from the main page? I updated that from a college computer. Doomlurker 22:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't locked anything, it must be wiki maintainence. Doomlurker 20:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi "Dual 144", my edits are meant to be only for the Batman Tv Series, not other media. There should be a page for characters in other media. Daniel Macgregor 15:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing I understand. Thanks we seem to be doing great with these new articles that you and me are doing. We make a great team. Daniel Macgregor 16:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I'm sorry, I'm afraid i don't understand what you said. Soranin 22:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) But I didn't do anything besides putting the image. Soranin 22:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi Dual44, I like the fantastic work that you put into the articles that I do. I did many edits to some of your articles, but you changed them back again, is this because of the layout of the sentances or is it info that you don't think is necessary? Doomlurker advised me to ask you this so that we can work together on giving the wikia viewers the info that they need. Please let me know. (Daniel Macgregor 22:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks Hi Dual44. Thanks for letting me know. But I'm still unsure about King Tut's real surname. It has to spelled the way I spelt it because I got it from the Official Batman Batbook out of it's Trivia question and answer section, so how can it be wrong? I might be working on a new article page based on Lord Ffogg soon, I'm certain with the two of us doing this page with me making a start on it and you editing what needs to be edited, I'm sure it will be fantastic. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 14:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC)) Starman Its fine as it is. No need to move it. - Doomlurker 19:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Tidy Up Sorry, I didn't realise, looking forward to your tidy up. Hope you can make this new article more special. I enjoyed making this new article. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 22:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Can you add a template to the Doctor Cassandra page? cheers Doomlurker 22:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, nice work on the tidy up. - Doomlurker 22:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dr Cassandra Hi "Dual44" I'd just thought I'd let you know that I was the one who created the Dr. Cassandra page. I appreciate the work that you've done to it. I have also made a page for Lord Ffogg as I promised. If you could add a infobox template I would be very grateful. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 18:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) Batman: Arkham Asylum Images Hey Duel, they were screen grabs from the game that I took myself whilst playing it. - Doomlurker 18:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm quite busy at the moment, but I will see what I can do soonish. - Doomlurker 18:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Assuming you meant the guard on her left then here are the images: File:Thomas Armbruster.jpg File:Thomas Armbruster and Doctor Young.jpg If not here is an image of the one to her right: File:Unnamed Guard.jpg -Doomlurker 21:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the many edits, was trying to display them in a reasonable way. Glad to help. Good luck with the article. - Doomlurker 22:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Batfight words Hi "Duel44" I take it you've seen the page I did. What do you mean by no links? Is something the matter? I thought people may be interested by this page. This page could be useful. I don't think you should delete it, it's only a list of words taken from every fight from the Batman 1960s series that I took out of the official Batman Batbook. I think the info in it could be quite useful. You said yourself that I had been doing some good pages for Batman 1960s series some of which I'm very proud of. Please let me know how I can fix it and maybe it could be used for something. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 01:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Batman: Batfight words Adding it to Batman 1960's series sounds like a good idea "Duel44". I did read what you said about elected for deletion, but calling it worthless was rather harsh. I glad we can use it for something. We are all a team here aren't we? Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 10:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Rod12 was wondering if you wanted to take over editor duties of the Birds of Prey (Volume 2) articles. Feel free to decline, just let either him or me no if you are interested. - Doomlurker 19:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Just do the best you can. That'll be fine. - Doomlurker 21:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hey Duel44 I just wanted to say thank for taking on the Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Project and when I had the pages all set up and completed I asked Doomlurker if someone could take over the project since I had alot of other stuff to work on and I recomended you as a choice to Doomlurker as someone that should take over the project and both of us agree you were the right choice since you do alot of great editing work on the Batman Wiki site here which is a big help always. With the series on occasion I'll come by and edit and help you out but if you need help always ask me or Doomlurker. An don't worry about getting every issue perfect as long you do the best you can thats the best we can ask of you. An once again thank you for taking on the Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Project. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Batman: Batfight words Hi "Duel44" I'm sorry about our misunderstanding.I've seen the page, thanks so much for putting what I had done into consideration. I may be doing more pages for villains of the Batman 1960s series that you could help me out on. I was also thinking of adding every "Holy" word that Robin used in the series and put it in the "Robin (Burt Ward)" page. What do think? Thanks so much. I hope we're still friends and I think we make a good team. (Daniel Macgregor 11:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC)) Black Widow Hi "Duel44" I've just finished a page for the Batman 1960s series villainess "Black Widow" If you and "Doomlurker" could add the things that need sorting out including a picture and infobox, i'm sure it will be fantastic. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 19:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) Batman: Arkham Asylum I've completed it on xbox but not on PC. - Doomlurker 20:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) My meaning was I don't have continue story on PC so I couldn't get screen captures. I don't know when I'll be able to do this for you as exams are drawing ever nearer so I don't have a lot of time for gaming. Sorry, I will hopefully get around to it eventually just probably not anytime too soon. - Doomlurker 21:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I have two games one I am heading into Croc's Lair the other I started fresh to get the Thomas Armbruster image. - Doomlurker 17:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandal First one was already blocked. New one is also blocked. Its like they expected us to leave the page as aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh or whatever it was they did to it. - Doomlurker 17:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cash and Guards File:Aaron Cash Trophy.jpg|Aaron Cash File:Thomas Armbruster Trophy.jpg|Thomas Armbruster File:Maria Andrade Trophy.jpg|Maria Andrade -Doomlurker 19:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Pretty sure Maria is a female guard, might narrow it down? Good luck finding out. - Doomlurker 19:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't have time to play today, unfortunately it takes some time to trail the Joker. Sorry, I'll try and do it soonish. - Doomlurker 20:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The Minstrel Hi "Duel44" I've just finshed doing a new article on a Batman 1960s villain called "The Minstrel" . I hope you like it and please make any changes that are needed. I also need your help to install a info box and picture. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Images Hi "Duel44" Thank your for starting your work on my new "Minstrel page. I really appreciate it. I've tried uploading some images for my "Puzzler" and "Minstrel" pages, but I can't seem to make them appear. The only thing that shows is the code. If you or "Doomlurker" could help me with these I would be most grateful. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 21:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Egghead Nice work getting that image. I still hadn't found one. --Doomlurker 16:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) False info The user has been blocked. - Doomlurker 18:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Arkham City Was just wondering if you'd been keeping up with the Batman: Arkham City updates? Also for characters, such as Catwoman, who didn't appear in the first game but were referenced, do you think we should call their articles Catwoman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) or Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)? as for say Batman who has an Arkham Asylum article I personally feel that the information should be added to those pages rather than creating new articles for them, your opinion? Obviously this is all theoretical and work on those articles should probably be left until nearer the release. --Doomlurker 19:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. I've already set up the Category it just needs the correct characters added. As for Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City) etc. they can have the references from Arkham Asylum on them. I don't think I have seen the viral sites, no. Are they good? --Doomlurker 17:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC)